User blog:Yoshinoka/my butt still itches
YandereDev has joined the chat. 5:03 Osenaria Scroll up Hiiiii Lord Regent Iceberg has left the chat. Lord Regent Iceberg has joined the chat. 5:04 Soul wander #Soul2016 5:04 Osenaria Wb 5:04 Tokyo Teddy Bear2 I'm confused 5:04 Deepihanoa Mark wut? 5:04 DSZ Infinitum o ok, you can ignore my question Mark 5:04 Markmossing Deep Sally loves panda and waffles 5:04 THELEGENDGIANTDAD I dont want to expose him, necessarily 5:04 Deepihanoa Oh..... 5:04 Markmossing The Anime Girl Pandah was loving was actually SALLY 5:04 Deepihanoa .__. DanielLee1705 has joined the chat. 5:04 Markmossing Sally: we got really Maziono 5:04 THELEGENDGIANTDAD But if he cant take critisism from some 16 year old boy without freaking out enough to dox him and release the shit 5:05 Deepihanoa WB dan 5:05 Markmossing Sally: The kawaii quire 5:05 Tokyo Teddy Bear2 Hello? 5:05 Osenaria But honestly people are taking this username shit too far 5:05 THELEGENDGIANTDAD I would be absolutely on board with making it public he did so And i will be right back 5:05 DSZ Infinitum Teddy= 5:05 THELEGENDGIANTDAD Gotta go 5:05 Osenaria Ok 5:05 DSZ Infinitum ? 5:05 Osenaria See you soon 5:05 THELEGENDGIANTDAD Drop soem kids off at school, if you know what i mean 5:05 Pikachuk you have seen the tutorial ? if you want to do model imports it will help you 5:05 Osenaria Kk 5:05 Markmossing Pikachuk can i have the mod please! 5:05 Pikachuk even if it's french 5:05 Lord Regent Iceberg Gotta drop the Cosbies off at the pool? 5:05 Pikachuk i'll upload your mod tomorrow 5:05 Lord Regent Iceberg Cosbys(?) 5:06 Igor the Mii Wait 5:06 DSZ Infinitum Cosbies, I assume 5:06 Igor the Mii YandereDev is ON CHAT 5:06 Markmossing Yay! WHAT 5:06 Lord Regent Iceberg The plural of Cosby 5:06 Markmossing WHAT 5:06 DSZ Infinitum k 5:06 Avnore yanderedev fist me 5:06 Markmossing YandereDev is hear! Hay boss! 5:06 Osenaria XD 5:06 Markmossing wassssuuuupppppp 5:06 Osenaria Here* 5:06 DanielLee1705 S 5:06 Markmossing :3 5:06 DSZ Infinitum I'll be leaving. I might get cancer 5:07 Lord Regent Iceberg Bye DS! o/ Save yourself! 5:07 DSZ Infinitum Will do 5:07 Osenaria Bye! 5:07 Soul wander DS NOOOO D: DSZ Infinitum has left the chat. 5:07 Pikachuk yandere dev or evaxephon 5:07 Hømøcidal my children are starving my fields are dying and my cat is meowing 5:07 GamerChanGurin O dats bad 5:07 Hømøcidal save our souls 5:08 Avnore o 5:08 Markmossing Devpai what brings you hear you our chat room??? 5:08 Osenaria XD 5:08 GamerChanGurin On days like these Homocidals like you... 5:08 Kawai~Pandah Wait YANDEREDEV IS ON?! .O. 5:08 DanielLee1705 i hope he isn't angry 5:08 Igor the Mii yes 5:08 Hømøcidal yeah 5:08 YandereDev I'm curious how to get in touch with a moderator or administrator. 5:08 Hømøcidal he prob is lmao ok so 5:08 Markmossing Cool 5:08 Hømøcidal ya see the people with the hearts?? they are staff 5:08 Osenaria Yup 5:08 GamerChanGurin Should get slaughtered by Yan-chan 5:08 Markmossing So Devpai, 5:08 Osenaria I'm a chat mod 5:08 GamerChanGurin *Insane Yandere Sim Backround Music Plays* 5:09 Markmossing Midori or a Serial Killer in your house? 5:09 Kawai~Pandah I'm a person. :D 5:09 Hømøcidal lord regent iceberg and osenaria are chat mods 5:09 Igor the Mii Horizonfudgy 5:09 Markmossing Im a wierdo 5:09 Hømøcidal thelegendgiantdad is an admin all are in chat 5:09 THELEGENDGIANTDAD Jesus fuck 5:09 Osenaria Iceberg is a mini admin now 5:09 Hømøcidal you can pm them 5:09 Lord Regent Iceberg Boi 5:09 THELEGENDGIANTDAD I went to the bathroom 5:09 Igor the Mii User:Jacbocford 5:09 Lord Regent Iceberg I'm a Mini-Admin 5:09 Hømøcidal lmao i dont care 5:09 Osenaria XF 5:09 THELEGENDGIANTDAD and I hear a ping happen 10 times 5:09 Markmossing Wait we have to give Yandere Dev the oficial welcome! 5:09 Igor the Mii User:THELEGENDGIANTDAD 5:09 Lord Regent Iceberg I guess you won't care what I do to Jac then... 5:09 Hømøcidal fuck im not updated 5:09 Kawai~Pandah Yo Devpai. Hi. 5:09 Igor the Mii these are admins dev 5:09 Kawai~Pandah :3 5:09 GamerChanGurin (∩☯ヮ☯)⊃�� 5:09 Hømøcidal ill kill u and ur iceberg children icecube 5:09 Lord Regent Iceberg you wouldn't... 5:09 Osenaria Is Jac my step... mom...? Horizonfudgy has joined the chat. 5:09 Lord Regent Iceberg Hi Fudgy! o/ 5:10 Hømøcidal w a t c h m e 5:10 Osenaria Hiiii 5:10 DanielLee1705 Hey Fudgy 5:10 Pikachuk oh yandere dev is here ? hi you have seen the video of yandere chan in smash ? 5:10 Hømøcidal yandev is in chat horizon 5:10 Markmossing Yandere Dev, welcome to our sad room of horniness, murder, and ananomymous sex 5:10 Lord Regent Iceberg Game wait! It was a joke! I didn't mean it! 5:10 GamerChanGurin (∩☯ヮ☯)⊃| 5:10 Hømøcidal o rlly lemme 5:10 THELEGENDGIANTDAD Legit like 50 pings Spagettiskele has left the chat. 5:10 Hømøcidal confirm that with jac 5:10 Markmossing Yandere Dev that is our warm welcome 5:10 Horizonfudgy Hey DEV 5:10 Osenaria Homo don't kill me ;^; 5:10 Igor the Mii HORIZON DEV IS ON- nvm 5:10 Hømøcidal wonder what he'll say 5:10 THELEGENDGIANTDAD Like can a man 5:10 Lord Regent Iceberg Oh that's right, YandereDev is technically new 5:10 THELEGENDGIANTDAD Shit in peace 5:10 GamerChanGurin Ts⊃nderes be like: BAKABAKABAKA 5:10 Hømøcidal oh yeah Chariot Dude has joined the chat. 5:10 Markmossing Thats why i gave him the welcome! 5:10 Hømøcidal yandev has no edits 5:10 THELEGENDGIANTDAD or must he do the old quick wipe 5:10 Osenaria Homo please ;-; 5:10 Markmossing :3 5:10 Hømøcidal how did i just realize that 5:10 THELEGENDGIANTDAD So may I ask 5:10 Osenaria Hiiii 5:10 Hømøcidal lmao im an idiot SmolChildYanYan has joined the chat. 5:11 THELEGENDGIANTDAD Why in the god damn is he here? 5:11 Markmossing its the same only you all gave me...i still find it wierd 5:11 Lord Regent Iceberg Welcome to the Yandere Simulator Fanon Wikia, YandereDev! I'm glad you could join us and I hope you enjoy your time here! 5:11 DanielLee1705 So why r u on the chat YanDev? 5:11 Lord Regent Iceberg Hi Smol! o/ 5:11 Hømøcidal he wants to talk to a staff member 5:11 Markmossing Allo Smol 5:11 Chariot Dude Yandev wtf 5:11 THELEGENDGIANTDAD Cause right now im a lil pissed that I had to cut that shit short, ya feel> ?* 5:11 Hømøcidal like a moderator or admin 5:11 GamerChanGurin Actually yeah Yandev, why? 5:11 Horizonfudgy Yanderedev x Jackboog 5:11 Osenaria Not me most likely 5:11 THELEGENDGIANTDAD Kek 5:11 YandereDev I don't think anybody *forced* you to stop using the toilet. 5:11 THELEGENDGIANTDAD nah 50 pings did 5:11 GamerChanGurin XD 5:11 THELEGENDGIANTDAD Trust me 5:11 Chariot Dude nah, dev is clearly not gay 5:11 Horizonfudgy Yanderedev x Mike Z 5:11 YandereDev Who appoints administrators in this chatroom? 5:11 THELEGENDGIANTDAD the shrill sound of 50 pings 5:11 Chariot Dude painfully hetero 5:11 THELEGENDGIANTDAD Can cut a shit short 5:11 Horizonfudgy Igor hide he's here 5:11 Hømøcidal we vote like americans 5:11 Lord Regent Iceberg yep 5:11 Osenaria The community 5:11 Hømøcidal merica 5:11 Horizonfudgy Igor hide 5:12 Chariot Dude 'merica 5:12 Lord Regent Iceberg And then the admins promote them if the vote succeeds 5:12 Chariot Dude FUCK YEAH 5:12 Markmossing Devpai that was the wierdest thing i heard anyone say about a toilet 5:12 Hømøcidal #DemoteIgor 5:12 YandereDev Are the administrators of the wikia the same people as the administrators of the chatroom? 5:12 Avnore According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. It's wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway, because bees don't care what humans think is impossible. 5:12 Chariot Dude #demotecharioitdude 5:12 Lord Regent Iceberg Yes 5:12 Osenaria #BanIgor 5:12 Igor the Mii Legend and Horizon are admins here 5:12 Osenaria Yup 5:12 Horizonfudgy Yes 5:12 DanielLee1705 Yes 5:12 Kawai~Pandah Ye 5:12 Chariot Dude *chariot 5:12 THELEGENDGIANTDAD Eyup 5:12 Horizonfudgy A more no 5:12 Deepihanoa HOLY SHIT YANDEV IS HERE 5:12 Osenaria Of all the wiki 5:12 Horizonfudgy *avnorr 5:12 Markmossing Ya boss 5:12 Pikachuk yandere dev, i'm the guy who sent the email about my smash mod 5:12 Hømøcidal yeep deep 5:12 Markmossing ye 5:12 Horizonfudgy fucken auto correct 5:12 Markmossing Ya deep 5:12 Horizonfudgy I'm on mobile now 5:12 GamerChanGurin Wait 5:12 Deepihanoa IS THAT THE REAL DEV?! 5:12 Markmossing Yup 5:12 DanielLee1705 Deep yes 5:12 Deepihanoa O-O 5:13 THELEGENDGIANTDAD Apparently so 5:13 Deepihanoa O-OH my gosh!! * Deepihanoa faints 5:13 Markmossing He's hear to get in contact with a chat monitor/admin 5:13 Avnore my juices are flowing 5:13 Igor the Mii Dev, if you want people to stop spreading your personal info say it on Board:General Discussion 5:13 Markmossing QUICK THE SMELLING SALY! 5:13 Osenaria We get stars and hearts by our names :3 5:13 Kawai~Pandah DEVPAI NOTICE ME! <3 5:13 Markmossing * Markmossing gets the smelling saly 5:13 GamerChanGurin Pika what do you mean by "smash" ? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 5:13 Horizonfudgy Dev I have a question about the rivals personalities 5:13 Markmossing The smelling salt/ 5:13 YandereDev Nobody should have to say that, it should be obvious to anyone with a single brain cell. 5:13 Horizonfudgy if you don't mind me asking SmolChildYanYan has left the chat. 5:14 DanielLee1705 Can we maybe be thinking that YanDev is just a Normal person and not God 5:14 Hømøcidal i dont think he is up for answering lmao 5:14 Kawai~Pandah Yeah, i'm actually curious too. 5:14 Markmossing He is normal 5:14 THELEGENDGIANTDAD YandereDev, it appears you have never went out of your way to prevent it 5:14 Hømøcidal he doesnt seem to be in the mood 5:14 Soul wander are you the real dev or just messing with us 5:14 Hømøcidal just a hunch though what if this is imposterdev secretly 5:14 Pikachuk thanks for the 3d model yandere dev, i hope i could make the animations soon ^^ 5:14 YandereDev You can't "prevent" people from stalking you and digging up your personal information. 5:14 Hømøcidal giantdad 5:14 Markmossing So Yan Dev, Midori or a Serial Killer? 5:14 THELEGENDGIANTDAD Dev 5:14 Hømøcidal is the real yandev 5:14 GamerChanGurin * GamerChanGurin rips "Gurin" off of their name. SmolChildYanYan has joined the chat. 5:15 THELEGENDGIANTDAD I dont know too much about you 5:15 YandereDev But just because some assholes dig up personal information on you and spread it around, that doesn't mean that it should be considered "public" from that point forward. Flaky The Waifu has joined the chat. 5:15 THELEGENDGIANTDAD It wasnt essentially digging 5:15 YandereDev Yes, it was. Maidori Waifurin has joined the chat. 5:15 THELEGENDGIANTDAD People found your previous game Lunar scythe or whatever 5:15 Flaky The Waifu yo 5:15 THELEGENDGIANTDAD asked if you made it 5:15 Osenaria Hiii 5:15 YandereDev Legend, are you the wikia's only admin? 5:15 Flaky The Waifu Oh jesus 5:15 THELEGENDGIANTDAD You confirmed 5:15 Hømøcidal there are others 5:15 Maidori Waifurin OH GOD 5:15 Hømøcidal horizon and jacbocford 5:15 Horizonfudgy I'm a admin too 5:15 YandereDev Who are the other admins? 5:15 Flaky The Waifu Yandere Dev are you real 5:15 THELEGENDGIANTDAD Nah, if you payed attention horizon and jacbocford are too. 5:15 GamerChanGurin OH GOD U 5:15 Osenaria Yandere Simulator Fanon Wiki:Staff 5:15 Chariot Dude teehee 5:15 Hømøcidal jac isnt online right now though 5:15 YandereDev Oh, jac? That's good to know. 5:15 Hømøcidal jac is at school i think 5:15 Maidori Waifurin :O 5:15 Chariot Dude chat goin wild 5:15 Markmossing Digging things up is technically searching around the web and looking for his real name JackBoog is the Ultra Admin 5:15 Chariot Dude Dev, just talk to legend in pms 5:15 YandereDev Goodbye. 5:15 THELEGENDGIANTDAD I aint talkin bout his real name 5:15 Flaky The Waifu YandereDev are you real 5:15 Igor the Mii He's gone 5:15 Osenaria Read Yandere Simulator Fanon Wiki:Staff please 5:15 THELEGENDGIANTDAD I talking about his previous user name 5:16 Markmossing He can help with what ever you need 5:16 DanielLee1705 Bye Dev 5:16 Osenaria Annnnd bye 5:16 Maidori Waifurin Did that just happen Bye 5:16 Horizonfudgy Cya 5:16 Pikachuk personnaly even if i know your previous name i respect your work ^^ i don't know why the others say shit 5:16 Flaky The Waifu Are you real? 5:16 Hømøcidal goodbye 5:16 Deepihanoa Goodbye 5:16 Hømøcidal there he go forever 5:16 Pikachuk bye 5:16 Markmossing Goodbye Dev, have a nice day 5:16 Hømøcidal rip 5:16 GamerChanGurin Imma go now also Bye Dev!!! 5:16 Horizonfudgy :/ 5:16 THELEGENDGIANTDAD is chat glitching, or did he not leave yet? 5:16 Osenaria Bye Gamer 5:16 Kawai~Pandah Devpai PM. 5:16 Lord Regent Iceberg Jackboog ain't no admin here 5:16 Horizonfudgy Just ignore me that's fine GamerChanGurin has left the chat. 5:16 Osenaria Jacccccc 5:16 Hømøcidal i said jacbocford 5:16 Flaky The Waifu *Where are the knives 5:16 Hømøcidal as in jacbocford my son 5:16 Lord Regent Iceberg Mark said Jackboog 5:16 Hømøcidal oh 5:16 Lord Regent Iceberg And I don't know what's going on 5:16 Horizonfudgy Boog got demoted and left 5:16 Hømøcidal no jackboober aint staff 5:17 Osenaria Me either tbh 5:17 Markmossing Devpai everyone is related.... i really can explain it YandereDev has left the chat. Category:Blog posts